January 23rd
by Nuss93
Summary: Roji forgot Muhyo's birthday. At the same time, he has other things on his mind :D


**Hee~ i was writing this aimlessly at first. when i suddenly remembered muhyo's birthday and thought, what if i added some kind of situation in here? so here you go :D**

* * *

><p>I stared outside the window, narrowing my eyes at the blinding light. A yawn came but I didn't bother covering my mouth. It's too early for me to wake up, especially on a day like this—a very special day to me.<p>

The morning sun was only halfway up the horizon as seen from the office window; why was I up early again?

Oh yeah, that idiot woke me up with his bickering laughter joined by none other than his imbecile of a friend who was once a client of ours. Wait, I thought I told him clearly that we are not allowed to meet a client after a business?

Bah, who cares? That idiot never listens to me anyway.

Jumping onto one of the vacant couches, I opened a Jabin and started reading.

"Do you want to join us, Muhyo?" Roji was grinning at me.

I gritted my teeth, why does he have to be so cute?

"Yeah, it sounds like a great movie you know," Nana, the imbecile I referred to was also grinning.

Gosh! _**That**_ wasn't cute.

I exhaled a short, heavy breath, rolling my eyes, "We can not, Roji."

"Awhh, Muhyo, please…? Just this once. It'll be fun."

I pointed to my idiot of an assistant; his eyes crossed as he struggled to look at my finger, "_**We**_ have a job to do, remember?"

"What a stick in the mud," the imbecile crossed her arms, a frown forming which creased her brow.

Grinning, I resumed the page I was reading, feeling rather satisfied after disappointing the two idiots.

"Well then, I guess I'll be watching it myself," the black haired girl spun the doorknob and was out of the compounds! Yes!

"Muhyo, that wasn't nice," my idiot ran out, chasing after the girl. Dammit, who cares?

After a few seconds, he was back with a smile on his face. I raised a brow, feeling rather annoyed, "What's with the smug look?"

"Heh, n—nothing Muhyo," his smile fell as he slipped behind the desk, arranging piles of paperwork, "Umm… don't you want to go back to sleep, Muhyo? I mean, it's a little too early for you."

I shot him a suspicious look—since when does he get concerned about my sleep? He's the one who makes noise early in the morning.

"Go do something better than worrying about my sleep, idiot."

"S—sorry."

"Ahem, are you forgetting something?" I gave him a skeptical look with my arms crossed. Did he forget what day it was today?

His eyes widened, "Huh?"

Crap, he did.

I waved my hand, dismissing him, "Feh. Never mind."

He shrugged before continuing his work. Both of us were silent.

The office was very quiet, too quiet.

Soon, I didn't know how, or when, but I fell asleep.

###

"Roji!" Nana exclaimed, "There you are! Come on, the movie's almost starting."

I walked with Nana towards the cinemas.

"You know, Muhyo has been acting kind of weird after you left."

Nana grinned, "Good! He must've felt bad for not letting you go to see the movie."

I shook my head, "No. Not _**that**_ kind of weird. I don't know. He was really quiet and wasn't really focusing on the Jabin he was reading."

"How would you know if he was focusing on the Jabin or not?"

"I just know. And besides, he asked me a very odd question; he asked if I was forgetting something…" my voice trailed off as I tried to figure out what did I forget.

Nana shrugged beside me.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Muhyo asleep in the office?" I asked, changing the subject. I felt a little guilty for not telling him of me going.

Nana laughed, "Don't worry; he won't even notice you gone. That was our plan, remember?"

I nodded.

After catching up to Nana when she left, I had agreed to watch the movie with her if Muhyo falls asleep. Luckily, he did. And I just had to sneak out of the office to join Nana.

I almost bumped into Nana when she suddenly stopped, breaking my train of thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Her hand was shaking and felt cold in mine. Her pupils were dilated as she stared at what was in front of us.

I dropped my hand to my side at the sight of my worst nightmare.

"Blood," a raspy voice hung creepily in the air, coming from a bony figure standing two feet away from us, covering its face, "I want your blood. And your soul!"

Her hands started to drop, revealing her face.

"RUN!"

I took out my wards from my back pockets ready to attack but Nana was frozen to the ground.

"Run, Nana. RUN!"

She did, as fast as she could.

"Wards of Dissipation!"

I tossed a couple of wards, which got a direct hit on the ghost's head. An agonizing scream came out from it as its spine arched backwards. Lumps of goo were falling off its head and arms, which I didn't dare to figure out what it was.

"Blood! Blood!"

Oh no. What do I do now? The wards seem to be wearing off. I can't afford to have the people around here to be hurt.

If only I didn't agree to come with Nana, we might have not bumped into this ghost. If only I had woken Muhyo up to follow us instead of leaving him alone in the office.

To my horror, the wards on the ghost started shredding to pieces. I could see a creepy grin on the ghost's face.

"You did that to me…? Now you're going to get it!"

"Muhyo help!"

###

"Muhyo help!"

Shit! Why does that idiot of mine always have to cause me to wake up in such a rude manner?

"Hurry up Muhyo! Roji's in trouble!" the imbecile had jumped on me, sending me falling to the ground. And what for? For the second-class clerk I have for an assistant.

"Feh. Serves him right to leave me asleep in the office," I frowned. He ditched me in the office just so that he can watch a movie with a girl?

Part of my mind didn't like the idea, but I shook it off.

Bah, it's only a stupid movie. Why would I care if the idiot didn't want to spend the day with me—a very special day to me. But who cares anyway.

"Blood!" echoed a raspy voice as I turned around a corner.

A bony, zombie-like ghost was just inches away from biting my idiot. I let out a sigh as I pinched my Magic Law Book between my thumb and index; the words on the page emitted a bright, yellow light.

"By the laws of magic, special provision 82; on Kusano Jiro," my eyes scrolled across the page, "I proclaim, Argent Armor!"

The blonde idiot of mine stared at his hands as a silver aura wrapped around him, protecting him from the fangs of the ghost.

"Muhyo, you came!"

I grinned at his expression—relief and joy. Heh. My idiot is totally lost without me, and he thought he could get away with leaving me alone in the office— on a special day, too.

"By the laws of magic, article 445," I started saying as my book started to glow, "For the crime of unlawful entry and attempt in sucking of blood, I sentence you to the Hands of Hades!"

That said, a pair of large black hands appeared from the ground and grabbed hold of the ghost, slowly pulling it down—the hands of Hades. Struggle all it might, but Hades would never let an unremorseful ghost wander around on earth.

"Hee," I grinned, feeling rather amused with these pathetic ghosts that bother to try to escape from their condemnation.

Then, everything disappeared, and the roads were quiet once more. I gave the two speechless teenagers a sharp look, "Leaving me, are you? Guess you had more important things to do _**today **_rather than sitting in the office with me, eh?"

The boy was staring at his feet, the guilt clearly shown on his face, "B—but can't we have at least a little bit of fun? I mean, I—it's so boring sitting around in the office doing nothing. And all **you** care of doing is reading Jabin, while _**I**_ had to finish up all the paperwork!"

He covered his mouth at his last sentence as I shot him one of my angry looks. The imbecile girl was quiet, too, looking quite shocked as she observed the silent exchange between my assistant and me.

My chest ached as I replayed what he just said. Am I that boring? Sitting with me in the office is boring?

"Heh," I turned around, grinning, shutting away my hurt feelings. Executor Muhyo never shows his hurt feelings.

This is just a waste of time; there is no way he would remember. Besides, spending time with the imbecile is way better than sitting around in the office, right? "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"M—Muhyo. I'm sorry," he stammered.

"I _**don't**_ care."

###

"I _**don't**_ care."

I watched, flabbergasted as the young executor walked back to the office, his blue cloak flying around his ankles in the breeze. Staring at my feet, I felt my eyes stung. I shouldn't have left him in the office. And worse, I shouldn't have said those words to him.

"Roji…?" I felt Nana's hand on my shoulder, "Maybe we should apologize."

I shook my head, "Not yet. I think we should wait for him to cool down for a while."

The rest of the morning, Nana and I resumed our plans to watch the movie, hoping that Muhyo would be a bit forgiving when we come back.

I couldn't focus on the movie, so did Nana.

Awkward silence filled the air as we walked back to the office. I was trying to figure out what to say to Muhyo.

'Muhyo, I'm really sorry about what happened. Please don't get mad.'

'I didn't mean to say what I said. Sitting with you in the office wasn't boring at all.'

'Actually, I wanted to watch the movie with _**you**_. Just you.'

Gahh! The more I tried thinking of it, the more I feel the words don't come out right. Maybe I should tell him how I really feel.

What _**did**_ I feel?

"Hey Yoichi, stop eating the candies! It'll finish by the time Roji comes," I realized I was already at the office door. There was chaos behind the door as I heard glass rattling and footsteps thumping.

"Awh… but Biko, you didn't let me eat the cake and I'm hungry."

"Busujima, can't you arrange the paper plates a little more neatly? It looks horrible!"

"But Imai, this is just nice, see? The paper cups go here, and the punch bowl fits nicely in between."

"Enchyu, can you hold the string a little higher?"

"Like this, Rio?"

"Perfect! Chief Page, why the hell are you hovering over the presents? They're not yours!"

"But, I want one too! Please, Muhyo...? Give me one?"

"Get off of me you old man!"

The last voice belonged to Muhyo, which made me swing the door open, "What are you—"

Nana and I stopped in our tracks as we took in the state of the office—it was a mess!

Rio and Enchyu were struggling to tie the corners of a banner above the window, with scrawny letters saying 'Happy Birthday, Muhyo'. Yoichi had taken up the whole couch in the center of the office, with all sorts of candies pouring off the couch onto the ground while Biko was standing beside him. She was holding a huge cake with beautiful icing that had a picture of Muhyo on top, which I assumed she made it herself. Executor Busujima was practically throwing the paper plates on the table while her assistant; Umekichi was struggling with a pile of paper cups. Judge Imai was hot headed as she tried to save the falling punchbowl. Chief Page was on top of an angry Muhyo, who was trying to push the legendary executor off.

"What's going on?" Nana blurted out when everyone in the room was staring at us.

Yoichi got up, spilling all the candy on the floor, "Finally! You're here. Now we can cut the cake!"

"Yoichi! The candy!" Biko exclaimed.

"What…?" I was still confused. What was happening?

"Oh no! Rio, the banner!"

Enchyu was now struggling to keep the banner from tearing in the middle.

Rio smiled at him, "Don't worry, it will last."

"But…"

"Wait, what's happening here?" I finally said when I found my voice.

I heard Busujima giggle, "You're right, Muhyo. He _**did**_ forget."

"Idiot," Muhyo was indifferent as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Imai smiled, shaking her head when Page started to pick up a neatly wrapped box, "Well then, since he forgot, this one is _**mine**_!"

"What? You forgot, Roji?" Enchyu had given up repairing the banner and walked towards me, it was almost as if he was skipping across the room. He grabbed me by the shoulders, "Don't you know what _**day**_ it is today?"

I felt my heart skip a beat when I glanced at the calendar on the desk; on today's date was a circle written using a felt tip marker pen.

January 23rd.

In the drawn circle was a word I had to squint to read—"Muhyo's".

I felt my eyes widen in surprise as the truth dawned on me, I forgot, I totally forgot!

"Hee," Muhyo weaved his fingers together, looking at me straight in the eye, an amused expression formed on his face.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Yoichi was already in front of Nana, groping her boobs.

WHACK!

"Get away from me you perv! I am not a cake!" Nana's palm landed hard on his check, leaving a throbbing red mark.

Umekichi laughed, holding up a wrapped present towards Muhyo, "Happy birthday, Executor Muhyo."

The crowd broke into a song when Biko and Rio lit up the candles.

###

"I _**don't**_ care."

I had told the idiot before leaving them by the sidewalk. My mind told me otherwise; I _**do**_ care. I cared that he left me in the room alone. I cared that he sneaked out to watch a movie with Nana. I cared about what he just said. _**And**_ I cared that he forgot.

I heaved a sigh as I jumped onto the couch, staring off at one of the walls. There was some sort of buzzing noise coming from it as an oval outline started to form on the white wall. Soon, it formed a magic pattern sticker, a gateway to the Magic Law Association. What the hell is that thing doing here?

PLONK!

A girl wearing an Artificer's hat appeared from the gateway. She looked at me wide eyed, "Muhyo! What are _**you**_ doing here?"

I frowned at her, feeling my left brow twitch, "The hell? This is _**my**_ office, of course I'm here!"

PLONK!

Rio, Biko's Artificer Teacher appeared behind her. She smiled when she saw me, "Oh! I guess the surprise is no longer a surprise."

"Awh. Really?" Enchyu appeared, a frown on his face, "I so much wanted to surprise you, Muhyo."

PLONK!

"Does that mean we can eat the cake now?" Yoichi followed behind Enchyu, an annoying smirk on his face.

My brows twitched, "What are you guys doing here appearing out of nowhere?"

PLONK!

"We're not from nowhere, we were from the Magic Law Association," a grinning Executor Page appeared with a handful of presents, "Can I have one of these?"

Crap. What is _**he**_ doing here?

"No! Those are Muhyo's Chief Page," Judge Imai said, as she followed behind the legendary executor, my pathetic excuse of a teacher.

PLONK!

"Executor Busujima, reporting for duty!"

"Accompanied by her first clerk assistant, Umekichi!"

A happy pair jumped out of the gateway, with their hands on their foreheads in salutation.

Biko took out a large cake from her Artificer's bag, "Since everyone's here, I guess we can blow the cake."

"Awh. I thought we were going to set up a party," Enchyu pouted, holding up a banner and a few other party decorations.

Yoichi was almost jumping in joy, "Cake!"

"Wait guys," Imai stopped them, "Where's Roji?"

I looked away. Way to go, Imai. Remind me of that useless idiot, "He forgot about today."

"What?" all eyes were on me, making me grin.

"How?" Busujima looked at me.

Enchyu shook his head, "Then, where is he?"

"Enjoying his day with Nana," I replied.

"Nana…" Yoichi drooled, making groping motions with his hands, which made Imai knock him on the head.

"Then, let's set a party so we can celebrate once he arrives," Page suggested.

"Yeay! Partying, partying WHOO!" Enchyu opened a hideous handmade banner and started trying to hang it above the windows.

Rio came to help him, "You tie it over there, I'll do it here."

"Yoichi! Don't even think of touching the cake!" Biko exclaimed.

The rest of the hour was a wreck. Candies, paper plates and cups, bottles and confetti flew all over the place as everyone tried to set up the best party they can.

"I'm sure this will be your best birthday you've ever had, eh Muhyo?" Yoichi smiled at me.

I successfully forced a smile to my black-haired friend, doubting his statement. No occasion is fun without Roji around. I sighed, hurry back, idiot. What's taking you so long?

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a dumbfounded Roji and Nana. They stood there, confused at the chaotic room. Probably thinking about how hard it'll be to clean up the whole mess, or maybe he's just trying to figure out why the hell is everyone here.

I didn't pay much attention as people tried to remind him of today, because I was more interested in his expression as the truth dawned on him.

"Hee," I laughed, weaving my fingers together. This is way better than watching some dumb movie.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Yoichi was already in front of Nana, groping her boobs.

WHACK!

"Get away from me you perv! I am not a cake!" Nana's palm landed hard on his check, leaving a throbbing red mark.

Umekichi laughed, holding up a wrapped present in my face, "Happy birthday, Executor Muhyo."

I frowned, "Get it out of my fa—"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Muhyo…"

"Muhyooooooooooo!" Enchyu, Yoichi and Biko chorused, throwing me a handful of confetti.

"Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped their hands when Rio suddenly strapped a party hat on the top of my head. I frowned, feeling stupid.

"Awh. Muhyo! I didn't know it was your birthday!" the imbecile exclaimed, "Roji never told me."

She looked at Roji, everyone was. But everyone was shocked as tears were falling from his eyes. I heaved a sigh, idiot.

"H—hey Roji uhh… don't cry. Come on," Enchyu started, trying to cheer him up by tossing his a few party accessories.

Imai and Busujima were giving Nana a sharp look, while she clasped her hands together, apologizing.

"R—Roji, it's okay that you forgot, I'm sure Muhyo doesn't mind. Eheh," she stumbled over her own words.

Roji shook his head, "Of course he does. I'm—I'm a bad assistant…"

"Idiot," I said, getting up from where I was sitting. Passing by Biko, I flicked my finger deep into the icing, getting protests from her.

When I was in front of him, I had to struggle to stand on my tip toes, but I managed to smear a lot of icing from the side of his check to his nose. He looked at me, wide eyed. Grinning, I wiped the excess icing on my shirt, "Now the party is complete, we have a clown."

"Muhyooooooo!" and just like that, he cheered up. Everyone joined in the laughter, as if nothing had happened between Roji and me.

"One more time!" Page exclaimed and again, they burst into a song.

I rolled my eyes, making the idiot laugh, "Happy birthday Muhyo. I'm really sorry I forgot. I'll make it up to you. What do you want for your birthday?"

I stared at my friends in the office as they made a greater mess in the room.

"Yoichi, save some for the others you glutton!" Enchyu frowned, Biko did too.

Rio giggled, putting a hand on Biko's shoulder, "Let him be. It's not always that he gets to eat your cakes, Biko."

"Punch!" Busujima raised a glass. Imai scowled, "That's not punch, idiot! That's a beer!"

"B—boss, you're not supposed to get drunk…." Umekichi stuttered.

"Muhyo…?"

I caught his gaze, his hazel eyes searching mine, "Huh?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Shrugging, I looked away, "Whatever. I don't know." But I _**do**_ know what I want. Maybe I'll tell him later.

"Muhyo! It's time you opened your presents!" Enchyu smiled as Yoichi handed me a horribly wrapped gift.

This is going to be a long night.

###

"Goodnight, Muhyo! Happy Birthday!" Yoichi exclaimed as he disappeared through the gateway, followed by a smiling Enchyu, "It was a wonderful party."

"Let's have another celebration next year," Biko smiled.

"I'd rather not," the young executor folded his arms.

Rio and Biko started walking through the gateway, "Trust me, it _**will**_ be a surprise."

"See ya Roji!" Busujima said, saluting us before going through. Umekichi sighed, "Wait for me, Boss. Oh, I hope you liked the present I gave you, Executor Muhyo."

"Thanks," the blue eyed boy replied, trying to remember what he got from the Remote Magic Law Executor and her assistant.

"Goodnight Muhyo, Roji," Imai tagged behind them, followed by Executor Page, who was holding on to one of Muhyo's presents, "Can I have this, please?"

BANG!

"Get lost!"

Muhyo threw one of his thickest Jabin, hitting the legendary Executor on the head before he disappeared; the gateway fell off as everyone was gone.

"I guess I'd better be on my way too," Nana turned to Roji, smiling.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

The blonde assistant sighed as he sat next to his superior. The executor was eyeing him warily.

"Muhyo, you still haven't told me what you wanted for your, oomph—"

The young executor did not let his subordinate finish his sentence as he gave one tug on the blonde's tie, causing their lips to touch in an enveloping kiss.

When the kiss was over, Roji was blushing all over, trying to avoid eye contact with his superior.

"Consider that as my birthday present," Muhyo smiled a sincere smile.

Roji relaxed as he looked at his blue eyed superior, smiling back.

"Happy birthday Muhyo."

###

For the second time that night, I tugged on the idiot's tie again before he went to his room. The kiss lasted for five minutes before I let go.

"Happy birthday," he was whispering in my ear, giving me a peck on my cheek, smiling. Dammit, that was cute.

"Look, you still have confetti on your head," the idiot picked a blue piece of confetti stuck in my hair and held it up to me, giggling. I looked away, lucky for me, because the darkness hid my blush.

He blew the confetti to my face and it landed on my nose.

"Happy birthday, Muhyo."


End file.
